


I'll hunt down your love until it's mine

by hazzagasm



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demons, Dominant Louis, Jealous Louis, M/M, based on the mortal instruments, harry is clary, louis is jace, nick is simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the movie/series/novel The Mortal Instruments. <br/>Harry turns 18, starts exploring the mysterious world that has been hidden from him since he was a kid, and meets Louis Tomlinson, who makes him feel some sort of way. Harry soon learns that he is missing some childhood memories, and that he is capable of so much more than he ever imagined. Louis and Harry feels drawn to eachother, and can't really leave eachother alone for long, but something always seems to get in the way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hunt down your love until it's mine

It was Harry's 18 year old birthday, and he was more than just mildly excited about it.

"You do know you're still not old enough to buy drinks, right?", his best friend, Nick mused with a small playful smile. Nick was sort of head over heals for Harry, and both boys knew that, but they also both knew that Harry didn't love Nick the same way, so they never touched the subject. Nick was a good guy though. Always defending Harry, and Harry knew he could count on Nick to have his back at all times.

Harry just pursed his lips a bit and batted his eyeslashes dramatically. "I was hoping a certain bestfriend might be able to help me out on that front", he said, and smiled slightly, just enough to show of his dimples.

Nick rolled his eyes at that, but didn't lose his smile. "Of course you would think that. Do your mother even know you're doing?", Nick asked, not accusingly, just curiously.

Harry bit his bottom lip, as his eyes fell to the floor. " . .does she have to?"

Nick let out a small sigh, and looked lovingly at Harry. "That's really up to you Harry. But I'd recommend it, yeah", he answered.

Harry pouted a bit, and it was really quite ridiculous, now that he was actually 18 and all. He should stop acting like a child to get people to do things for him, but it had become a bad habit of sorts. "Then I say that's a story she'll hear about later", he decided.

Nick shook his head a little at his friend. "If you say so", he muttered.

 

\---

 

"You're not wearing that!", Nick cries out. "Harry, trust me on this. People have no respect, and you walking in there like that, will make them think you begging to see some action. I'll fight anyone who tries to lay a finger on you, of course I will, but if you wear something like that, it'll make my job so much harder. Can't you just wear something that maybe shows a little less skin?", Nick begs.

Harry just smiles and bites the inside of his cheek innocently. "But I look good, don't I?", he asks, almost self consiously.

Nick groans and runs a hand over his face, and even if Harry isn't in love with Nick, seeing him eyeing him like this, makes Harry whimper a little. "Of course you look good, Harry. That's the fucking problem, okay? I don't want people to see you as just that", Nick says.

Harry scrunces up his nose. "I like this outfit, it makes me feel sexy. Besides, you'll be with me the whole time. If someone gets to close, I'll say you're my boyfriend, and that they should back off, okay?", Harry says, his voice small and alluring. "And I could wear a jacket over this, if it makes you feel better?", he adds on, pointing his finger at his own outfit as he speaks.

Nick ponders for a bit, but decides on a "yes please", and a small defeated sigh escapes his lips.

Harry smiles at this, and goes to get the stupid jacket.

 

\---

 

The club is loud and buzzing. It is filled with people, and neon lights are flickering everywhere, making Harry feel almost dizzy. Nick leans down and whispers something about getting them a drink, and tells Harry to stay put and not talk to anybody. Harry nods his head in agreement, as Nick moves towards the bar, and Harry shakes off the jacket, because it is way too hot to wear that inside.

Harry is wearing an oversized white t-shirt, with black rings around the sleeves, almost like a very short dress that covers his ass and just a little more, and then he is wearing some thin stockings with a few holes here and there, because Nick had told him that this place was a little trashy, so why not try to fit into that image? On top of that he was wearing some black sneaks, that he had just gotten today as a birthday present from his mum.

Harry's eyes wandered around the club, and then landed on a tall, dark haired stranger, who was staring directly at him. The stranger was sort of glowing, and there was something odd about him, that made Harry curious and frightened at the same time. The guy flashed him a perfect smile, lholding Harry's gaze, and Harry felt mesmorized. He was just about to walk over to the stranger and introduce himself, because it felt almost as if some supernatural force was calling him towards this man, but then Nick stepped in front of him and called him out of it.

"I got you a daiquiri, thought you'd like that. It's very sweet and fruity, so I figured this would be a good choice for you. Let me know if you want me to get you something else though", Nick said, handing Harry a very pink drink.

"Thank you", Harry replied, not really paying attention to Nick, as he was standing on the tip of his toes and turning his head sideways to look behind Nick for the mysterious guy from before, but he was gone. Harry felt a little ache in his stomach at the realization.

"Harry, are you okay?", Nick asked, voice thick with concern. Harry sighed slightly, and turned his eyes towards Nick's, as he put on a sloppy smile.

"Just peachy", he answered, and he was, even if he still felt a set of eyes burning holes in his back from somewhere in the room. This was _his_ day, and hell was he going to make the most of it.

"Let's down this drink and find someone decent to hit on", he said, as he let out a small, careful laugh.


End file.
